Midnight tip
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: Era de noche. Estaban sentados frente a una hoguera sin nada que hacer. Entonces, Kardia hizo la pregunta que rondaba por su cabezaa desde hacía una temporada. "¿Alguna vez te has propuesto buscar un discípulo, Manigoldo?"


Le prometí a Manigoldo de Cáncer en Facebook que le escribiría algo sin drama, muertes, dolor, sufrimiento y manteniendo al mínimo los daños colaterales dirigidos hacia su insigne persona. Lo prometido es deuda.

 **Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

—¿Alguna vez te has propuesto buscar un discípulo?

La voz de Kardia sacó de su ensimismamiento a Manigoldo de Cáncer. Ambos caballeros estaban sentados frente a una pequeña hoguera que iluminaba el claro del bosque cercano, o al menos eso esperaban, al pueblo donde se rumoreaba que habitaba un espectro. En cualquier caso, cuando amaneciera descubrirían cuán cerca de su objetivo estaban.

—¿A qué viene eso ahora?—preguntó el caballero de cáncer, apartando la mirada de la hoguera a favor de dirigirla hacia su camarada.

—Solo era curiosidad—ante la mirada de escepticismo de su compañero de viaje, continuó hablando—. Aldebarán tiene varios discípulos y me jugaría algo a que uno de ellos será algún día su sucesor. Lo mismo se podría decir del caballero de Capricornio. Hasta Dohko está interesado en el entrenamiento de un chaval recién llegado. Él mismo lo reclutó.

La luz emitida por las llamas de la hoguera daba un aspecto tétrico al guardián del cuarto templo, que se había mantenido en un respetuoso e inusual silencio durante la explicación de Kardia.

—Pasas demasiado tiempo con Dégel. Empiezas pensando en el futuro y acabarás dejando de hacer temeridades. ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Reclutar a un chaval y actuar como un tutor responsable? Para eso tendrías que hablar con Sagitario.

Manigoldo acabó su intervención con una carcajada a la que Kardia se unió al imaginarse el panorama que el primero describió. Cáncer era posiblemente el caballero de oro menos serio o digno de servir como modelo a alguien. El propio Escorpio era el único que le disputaría ese dudoso honor.

—Eso sería cortar mis alas—bromeó Kardia—. Quería la opinión de alguien que, no sé, supiera divertirse un poco. Tú eres la única persona con la que podría pasar la tarde en la taberna bebiendo cerveza fría. El resto son demasiado serios. No me extrañaría que El Cid en realidad fuera de piedra.

—Si te soy sincero, el Patriarca lleva una temporada detrás de mí para que me involucre en el entrenamiento de algún chaval—confesó Manigoldo. Al ver la expresión de su compañero, rió—. Lo sé, lo sé. Parece que quiera condenar a alguien a caer en la más absoluta desesperación.

Desesperación. Locura. Fracaso. ¿Suicidio, tal vez?

El caballero de Escorpio no dejaba de pensar en lo terrible que sería tener a Cáncer como maestro. Manigoldo era un buen luchador, pero no estaba en su naturaleza educar a un joven ingenuo e inocente con un futuro posiblemente brillante por delante.

—Así que llevo una temporada llevando a cabo un proceso de selección de lo más ingenioso—continuó—. Una de mis mejores ideas.

—¿En qué consiste?

—Tienen que enfrentarse a mí en una competición—respondió con una sonrisa—. Eso es lo que le dije al Patriarca. En realidad me los llevo de uno a uno a una taberna de Rodorio a beber cerveza. El que beba más antes de caer inconsciente, gana. Si el aspirante pierde, además, tiene que pagar las consumiciones de los dos. Es una apuesta arriesgada, pero pueden ganarse el derecho a ser mis pupilos.

Ambos caballeros rieron a carcajadas. Era imposible que un jovenzuelo bebiera más que Manigoldo de Cáncer. El caballero de oro básicamente estaba disfrutando de cerveza gratis que además le servía de coartada para aplacar a su propio maestro. Desde luego, Kardia pensó, era un plan magnífico.

—Nadie te ha vencido, por lo que veo—observó, con todo jocoso.

—Bueno…— empezó Manigoldo, ligeramente incómodo—. Lo cierto es que sí hubo alguien que me venció, pero digamos que no era elegible para el puesto. Además, él jugaba con ventaja.

Kardia empezó a reír como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—¡No me puedo creer que alguien te haya ganado en tu propio juego!

—¡No te rías, desgraciado! ¡Tú también habrías perdido contra él! Al fin y al cabo, no hay manera de que el alcohol le pase factura a alguien que siempre vive con veneno en sus venas.

Eso último hizo callar de golpe al caballero de Escorpio.

—Una tarde no tenía aspirantes a los que desplumar y me crucé con Albafica de Piscis. Le propuse una competición amistosa y le convencí diciéndole que sería útil para el Santuario comprobar si era inmune al alcohol. Y vaya si lo comprobamos—sonrió como el gato que se comió al canario—. Eso sí, mereció la pena perder contra él. Acabé tan mal que el bueno de Piscis se apiadó de mí y pagó la cuenta. Fue la mejor borrachera de mi vida… y gratis.

Ninguno de los dos habló en un rato. En el claro de aquel bosque de nombre desconocido solo se oía el crepitar de las llamas. Finalmente, Kardia rompió el silencio con una última pregunta.

—¿Te importaría si te copio el _proceso de selección_ de víctimas?


End file.
